Un año más
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: Este año nuevo será el primero que la tripulación pueda celebrar junta. Y justo el Log Pose apunta hacia una isla tranquila, famosa por sus festivales y celebraciones. La expectación en el barco ante la llegada de este día es más que palpable. Pero sobre todo hay una persona que está especialmente emocionada con este día. Pero... ¿Y si no sale como planeaba? YAOI-ZOLU-LEMON


**COMENTARIOS CONTEXTUALES**: Este fic nació de un reto personal entre Zhena HiK, Roronoa D Sue y yo. Todas dimos 2 condiciones a la hora de escribirlo, de tal forma que cada una tuviéramos 4 condiciones que cumplir e incluir en el fic. No estoy segura de haberlas cumplido todas al 100%, pero hice lo que pude xDD

* * *

**SOBRE EL RETO**: Nació como una excusa para... escribir un lemon (sí, debemos reconocerlo xD), pero sobre todo para traer al mundo más historias ZoLu. Porque creo que las 3 sentimos que el ZoLu está infravalorado, y es una pareja increíble a la que poca gente gusta, por lo que hay pocos fics sobre ellos. Y por ello, hemos iniciado una campaña para... "zolucificar" (?) el mundo xDD O algo así ~

**DEMÁS FICS DEL RETO:**

**Zhena HiK** - _Midnight Kiss_

**Roronoa D Sue** - _Rompiendo Barreras_ (lo encontraréis en "amor yaoi")

* * *

**SOBRE EL FIC - INTRODUCCIÓN:** Siendo completamente honesta, no estoy muy contenta sobre el resultado. La misión consistía en escribir un One Shot, pero yo... bueno, para mí es imposible escribir un One Shot xD Lo intento, lo juro, pero no lo consigo. Y por ello creo que este fic tiene una trama floja y bastante incompleta, al menos para mi gusto, ya que hubo muchas escenas que tuve que suprimir porque si no, no me daría tiempo a publicarlo.

Sí, al final es un One Shot, y por ello lo publico de una sola pieza. Pero espero que la lectura no se os haga pesada... es que realmente me da pereza dividir los fics en esta página xDD

* * *

**SOBRE EL FIC - NOTAS:** Hay tres cosas que pueden llamar la atención a la hora de leerlo...

1) **Osechi Ryouri. **Es una comida japonesa, para más explicaciones leer notas finales.

2) **Zoro-suke**. Franky se dirige de esa manera hacia Zoro. Explicación en las notas finales.

3) **_Yukata_ y _geta_.** _Yukata_ es un _kimono_ de verano, y _geta_ es el calzado tradicional japonés, hecho de madera. Se suelen utilizar con los _kimono/yukata_, y no sé cómo describirlos mejor xD Si tenéis curiosidad, podéis buscar una imagen en Google.

* * *

**_LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A EIICHIRO ODA_**

* * *

_Ha sido un gran honor poder participar con vosotras en este reto. Siento no haber estado a la altura, la próxima vez escribiré un One Shot de verdad xD_

_Igualmente, me he divertido mucho planeando la historia a partir de vuestras condiciones._

_Y por supuesto, me he divertido todavía más leyendo vuestros fics, deleitándome con vuestro sufrimiento para cumplir las mías (?) [quizá xDD]_

_Espero que este haya sido el primero de muchos otros retos ^.^_

* * *

- ¿Festival de año nuevo?

- Así es – confirmó Nami la pregunta de sus nakamas, apoyando sus manos en la cintura y sonriendo ampliamente. – Será la primera vez que podamos celebrar un año nuevo juntos, y justo el Log Pose apunta hacia una isla que es famosa por su festival – ampliando aún más su sonrisa, aunque dotando a sus ojos de un brillo calculador, continuó: - ¿Qué os parece la idea?

Ni siquiera un segundo pasó para que Luffy, Usopp y Chopper gritaran su respuesta.

- ¡VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Nami suspiró aliviada. Desde que habían entrado en el Nuevo Mundo sólo habían estado metidos en problemas y habían viajado a las islas más peligrosas posibles. En ese momento, únicamente una de las agujas del Log Pose estaba completamente quieta, apuntando en dirección a la que Robin había llamado…

Iroshima, la Isla de los Colores, denominada así tanto por sus habitantes como por sus visitantes a causa de los constantes y famosos festivales que se celebraban en ella. Era una isla llena de paz y alegría, una de las pocas islas tranquilas que se podían encontrar en esa parte del Grand Line. Tal era así que tanto los piratas como la marina respetaban un voto silencioso de paz en ella.

El resto de la tripulación de esa curiosa banda pirata sonrió al ver cómo los tres jóvenes comenzaban a bailar. Pronto Brook decidió acompañarles tocando una de sus canciones con su guitarra. Llamando la atención de Franky, Nami abandonó el corro, seguida por el ciborg, en dirección al timón. Por fin su capitán había apoyado su decisión de no ir a la isla más… "divertida", lo cual les permitiría tener un más que merecido descanso.

Y dos días después, a 31 de diciembre y cuando faltaban escasas horas para la puesta de sol, Nami se encontraba tomando un té en la cocina sabiendo que Franky se estaba encargando del anclaje del barco en el puerto de la capital de la isla.

En esa isla, daba igual que fueran piratas, marines, comerciantes o simples viajeros, todos eran bienvenidos, porque todos llegaban a ella en son de paz. Por eso no tenían que ocultar el barco en alguna cala alejada y abandonada, y dado que un pescador con el que se habían cruzado les había recomendado anclarlo en el puerto principal, pues la estancia en él por día era muy barata, Nami supuso que esa era la mejor opción.

Pero alguien debía quedarse a cuidar del barco… por muy segura que fuera tanto la ciudad como la isla en sí, no podían dejarlo desprotegido, no después de toda la fama que había adquirido su capitán tanto tras la guerra de Marineford como en su corta travesía por el Nuevo Mundo. Nami suspiró, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención del cocinero, que se acercó a ella bailoteando.

- Nami-swan, ¿por qué suspiras, mi bella flor?

Haciendo una mueca a causa del empalago del rubio, Nami volvió a suspirar.

- Por fin hemos llegado a la isla.

Sanji dejó de bailar y cantar, mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios mientras daba la espalda a la pelirroja para coger la tetera.

- ¿Y eso no es bueno?

Nami estiró sus brazos hacia delante mientras permitía que Sanji repusiera el té en su taza.

- Sí, claro que es bueno… pero realmente no me esperaba llegar. Gracias, Sanji-kun – agarró la taza con ambas manos, soplando suavemente el contenido para enfriar un poco el líquido antes de beber un sorbo.

Sanji rio ante el comentario de la navegante.

- ¿Creías que Luffy acabaría ordenando cambiar el rumbo del barco hacia otra isla? - Nami desvió la mirada del cocinero que se acababa de sentar frente a ella, molesta porque hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. Sanji rio. – Parece que Luffy está emocionado con la idea de celebrar el año nuevo.

Nami posó la taza sobre la mesa, sonriendo levemente.

- Dijo que hacía mucho que no lo celebraba… desde que era pequeño y vivió en su aldea… ¿no? – Nami dudaba de lo que Luffy les había explicado, pues en su rápido relato bastante incoherente a causa de la emoción por la idea de volver a celebrar el año nuevo, Luffy había mencionado muchos detalles nuevos de su vida que nunca antes había comentado. Cosas sobre su aldea, un bar, una cantinera y un grupo de bandidos de la montaña.

Sanji asintió, tampoco había entendido la historia de Luffy, pero recordaba que había mencionado que sólo lo había celebrado unas cuantas veces, antes de mudarse con… ¿unos bandidos? ¿Qué tan extraña había sido la infancia de su capitán?

Un nuevo suspiro de Nami sacó al cocinero de sus pensamientos. La navegante mostraba una expresión preocupada mientras observaba el contenido de su taza fijamente.

- Nami-san, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Nami levantó la mirada hacia Sanji, quien le observaba curioso e inquieto. Para tranquilizarle, mostró una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Había pensado en celebrar todos juntos el año nuevo en la isla, pero… - agachó la cabeza antes de continuar - … creo que no es prudente dejar el barco solo… - por muy pacífica que fuera la isla, ellos eran piratas, y el nombre de su capitán y el símbolo de su bandera demasiado conocidos como para bajar la guardia.

- Por ello, uno de nosotros debería quedarse a cuidarlo – concluyó Sanji, entendiendo qué era lo que atormentaba a la pelirroja.

- Exacto. Pero no me parece justo que uno tenga que quedarse aquí mientras los demás nos divertimos en la isla.

Sanji no contestó, pensando en alguna otra solución para que todos pudieran disfrutar de un buen festejo. Pero la única idea que se le ocurría le parecía... imposible.

- Nami-san – Nami alzó la mirada hacia Sanji. - ¿Y si dejamos a Luffy y al marimo idiota cuidando del barco?

Nami refunfuñó mientras tomaba un trago de su vaso.

- Ya he pensado en eso, pero ¿crees que Luffy aceptará quedarse en el barco?

Sanji rio en voz baja, desde el principio supo que su idea no era factible. – Tienes razón. Será el primero en saltar a la isla. Entonces… ¿por qué no nos quedamos dos cuidando del barco? Así, al menos, todos tendremos compañía. Antes de desembarcar podemos echarlo a suertes.

Nami sopesó la idea del rubio, y teniendo en cuenta que no se le ocurría ninguna otra mejor, asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo mejor será hacer eso, sí…

De repente, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando paso a Usopp, Robin y Franky. Nami, asustada por ver al ciborg entrando en la sala, tensó sus músculos.

- ¡Franky! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Va todo bien?

- ¡AU! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas? Ya anclé el barco, está todo preparado para el desembarco.

Nami suspiró aliviada y bebió otro trago de su té mientras observaba a Usopp depositar una caja en la mesa.

- ¡Aaaaah ~! – el narigudo pasó una mano por su frente, limpiando su sudor. - ¡Por fin los he encontrado! Los habías guardado demasiado bien, Nami.

Robin y Franky, sonriendo tras Usopp, vieron cómo Sanji y Nami se levantaban de su asiento para acercarse a la caja, sorprendidos e ilusionados.

- ¿Realmente los has encontrado? – preguntó Nami, emocionada.

- ¡Buen trabajo, Usopp!

Feliz por los halagos de sus nakamas, Usopp hinchó su pecho y posó un puño sobre él con altanería.

- ¡Por supuesto que los he encontrado! ¡No hay nada que se me escape!

- ¡Yay ~! – riendo muy alegre, Nami se lanzó sobre Usopp, abrazándole ante un asombrado e irritado cocinero.

- ¡Noooooo, Nami-swan! ¿Por qué no los busqué yo? ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo de Nami-swan! – lloriqueó Sanji, observando la escena.

Un poco asfixiado por el abrazo de la pelirroja, Usopp tiró de ella para que se separara. Aún sonriente, Nami se centró en la caja, abriéndola y explorando su contenido. Tras unos segundos rebuscando en su interior, asintió con la cabeza, dándole el visto bueno.

- Sanji-kun, ¿puedes llamar a los demás?

Recobrándose del susto de ver a su preciada damisela abrazando al narigudo, Sanji recuperó su sonrisa antes de dirigir una pequeña reverencia a la pelirroja.

- Por supuesto, Nami-san. Ahora vengo.

* * *

- Ngh… - incómodo, Luffy salió del cuarto de los chicos tirando de una de las mangas de su _yukata_. Tras él aparecieron sus nakamas, vistiendo ropas similares. - ¿Por qué tengo que llevar esto?

- Deja de quejarte y de tirar de él, Luffy – gruñó Sanji, observando al pequeño jugar con la ropa. – A Nami-san le hace mucha ilusión que celebremos el año nuevo juntos, y por eso se molestó en buscar estos _yukata_ para nosotros.

- Sanji-kun, en realidad, fui yo el que… - comenzó a decir Usopp, un poco cohibido.

- ¿En serio es necesario que los llevemos? – secundó Zoro, interrumpiendo al narigudo, quien rápidamente dejó de hablar y comenzó a soltar una risilla, aparentando que no le importaba ser ignorado. – Se supone que en estas fechas hace demasiado frío como para vestir esto.

- Fue a hablar, quien lleva siempre la ropa desabrochada – se burló Sanji, dirigiendo una mirada provocadora al espadachín, quien no tardó en responderle.

- ¡¿Tienes algún problema, cocinerucho?! – bufó, acercándose al rubio para encararle.

- Bueno, bueno, cálmate, Zoro-suke – Franky se apresuró a interponerse entre los más que dispuestos contendientes, haciendo gestos con sus manos para apaciguar sus ánimos. – Lo que pasa es que esta isla tiene un clima cálido durante todo el año, por eso Nami creyó que era buena idea utilizarlos.

- ¿S-suke? – preguntó Zoro, más extrañado que molesto, pero Franky no se preocupó ni en responderle ni en mirarle.

- La verdad es que hacía muchos años que no llevaba un _yukata_ – comentó Brook, alzando sus brazos y moviendo su cadera para observar con atención la prenda sobre sus huesos. – Se siente bien poder volver a llevar uno. A todos os sienta bien llevar uno.

Luffy se detuvo en la cubierta, girándose hacia sus nakamas y observándoles con atención. Todos llevaban un _yukata_ negro, pero los motivos dibujados en ellos eran diferentes. El de Luffy contaba con el dibujo de unas azules y onduladas olas del mar, y a la altura del pecho se podían encontrar criaturas marinas nadando en el espeso negro de la tela. Zoro, en cambio, lucía unas ardientes llamas rojas escupidas por un fiero dragón de color similar. Sanji vestía a varias aves de un tono verde claro que buscaban alcanzar el cielo serpenteando a través de la ropa. Usopp se había decantado por un estilo menos llamativo, y su _yukata_ estaba adornado con espigas de trigo verde. Chopper, un poco tímido por vestir ese tipo de prendas, llevaba uno recorrido por franjas de diversos tonos rosas. Franky, dada la actual anchura de sus hombros, se había visto obligado a modificar su _yukata_, cortándole las mangas. En esa prenda se podían apreciar numerosas rosas cuyo tallo espinoso recorría toda la anchura de su cuerpo. Y Brook, finalmente, había escogido el _yukata_ más austero, pues dada su más que avanzada edad lo sentía el más adecuado para él. Su ropa era de un negro liso, recorrido únicamente por líneas verticales rojas que ofrecían un fuerte contraste llamativo.

Tras su examen, Luffy ladeó la cabeza con extrañeza. No sabía decir si sus compañeros se veían bien o mal con esa ropa, él simplemente los encontraba diferentes. Sin embargo…

- Siguen siendo incómodos – concluyó, haciendo un pequeño puchero que exasperó al cocinero y divirtió a los demás. – Además, ¿por qué no puedo llevar mis chanclas? Apenas puedo andar con esto – Luffy alzó uno de sus pies, señalando el _geta_ (calzado tradicional japonés) que llevaba en él.

- Ya, deja de quejarte, Luffy – exaltado por el rezongueo de su capitán, Sanji se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, empujando con fuerza hacia el suelo, haciendo que el pequeño se inclinara con un brusco respingo. – No cuestiones las decisiones de Nami-san.

- ¡Oh! Hablando de Nami-san, ¿cuándo saldrán a la cubierta con sus _yukata_? – comentó Brook, haciendo clara referencia a las chicas de la tripulación, girándose para contemplar la puerta de su habitación. – Tengo muchas ganas de verlas, mi corazón palpita con fuerza contra mi pecho por la emoción. Aunque claro, yo no tengo corazón, yohohohoho ~.

El cocinero, nada más escuchar la mención a sus chicas, soltó a su capitán, ignorando su queja, y se dirigió hacia Brook, situándose a su lado y observando junto a él la puerta de las chicas.

- ¡Cierto, cierto! ¿Cómo de bellas estarán mis flores? Aaaaah ~ tengo ganas de verlas – canturreó.

Mientras los demás chicos se reunían también alrededor del rubio y el esqueleto, más por simple curiosidad que porque realmente tuvieran interés en ver la ropa de las chicas, Zoro avanzó hacia Luffy, que observaba el corro sin entender exactamente por qué había tanta expectación por verlas. Cuando Zoro se detuvo frente a él, alzó su mirada hacia el espadachín, intrigado. Zoro, contemplando unos instantes a su capitán, posó su mano donde segundos antes había estado la del cocinero, esta vez con más suavidad y ternura. Como si fuera una caricia, recolocó el sombrero del pequeño en su cabeza. Daba igual qué fuera lo que Luffy vistiera, ese sombrero siempre le acompañaba.

Sorprendido por el repentino gesto del espadachín, Luffy sonrió ampliamente, poniéndose con dificultad de puntillas para salvar la distancia que le separaba de la boca de Zoro. El espadachín formó una media sonrisa: los dos años de separación no habían acabado, ni mucho menos, con su relación. Lo único que habían conseguido era que Luffy fuese menos discreto, y que en momentos de ese tipo, en los que estaban cerca de algunos de sus nakamas (aunque éstos no les prestaran atención), reclamara sus labios. Antes, el espadachín podría haberse molestado por eso. Pero en ese momento sabía que todos sus nakamas conocían y aceptaban su relación, así que realmente no le importaba corresponder los deseos de Luffy en público. Incluso Chopper parecía haber entendido finalmente el sentido de su relación, así que en sí ya no había más motivos para ocultarla.

El peliverde amplió su sonrisa ante la mirada de reclamo que empezaba a formarse en los ojos de Luffy. Por su propio bien, era mejor que concediera al pequeño su petición, por lo que comenzó a inclinarse sobre él, más que dispuesto a degustar ese manjar que se le ofrecía. Sin embargo, el ruido de una puerta al abrirse paralizó su movimiento, y tanto Luffy como él recuperaron sus posiciones iniciales, levemente molestos por la interrupción. En realidad, sólo al peliverde le duró la molestia, pues Luffy se olvidó de ella cuando vio a las chicas bajar a la cubierta con sus _yukata_. Su escasa capacidad para prestar atención a una misma cosa durante más de un minuto seguía intacta.

- ¡NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ¡ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ¡ESTÁIS PRECIOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! – poco tardó el cocinero en correr, bailando, hacia el pie de la escalera para esperar, hincando una rodilla en el suelo, a sus amadas damas.

- ¡Ooooooooh! ¡Qué increíble visión! Es una pena que no tenga ojos… ¡aunque puedo veros! ¡Yohohohoho ~! Por cierto, Nami-san, Robin-san, ¿podríais enseñarme vuestr…?

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! – gritó Nami, lanzando el pequeño bolso que llevaba entre las manos contra la cabeza del esqueleto, quien cayó al suelo, emitiendo sordos quejidos.

- ¡Qué violenta! ¡Yohohoho ~!

Cogiendo entre sus patitas el bolso de Nami, e ignorando al esqueleto tirado en el suelo, Chopper corrió hacia las chicas con una sonrisa, deteniéndose ante ellas cuando llegaron a la cubierta.

- Os queda muy bien esa ropa – comentó alegre mientras ofrecía el bolso a Nami, quien se agachó con una sonrisa para recogerlo.

- Gracias, Chopper.

De repente, Luffy se separó de Zoro y se colocó a la cabeza del grupo, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en él.

- Realmente os sientan bien – el pequeño comenzó a reír tras el comentario, dejando a todos los presentes estupefactos. ¿Desde cuándo Luffy era tan considerado?

Nami, sonrojada levemente por el halago de su capitán, no conseguía responder. Por ello, una divertida Robin se adelantó a ella, asintiendo con suavidad y sonriendo a Luffy.

- Gracias, capitán.

Y es que Luffy, tras pasar varios meses rodeado de mujeres, se había hecho consciente de que comentarios de ese tipo podían hacerlas felices. No es que Luffy lo hubiera dicho por decir, pero realmente era indiferente a la ropa que vistieran sus compañeras. Pero él podía desvivirse para hacer sonreír a cualquiera de sus nakamas, y si esas simples palabras conseguían alegrar a sus nakamas, entonces estaba dispuesto a decirlas.

Pero, siendo completamente honestos, había que reconocer que ambas estaban impresionantes. Nami vestía un _yukata_ con una base lila y rosa, adornado con motivos florales azules y naranjas, mientras que Robin había escogido uno amarillo y naranja en el que estaban representadas las hojas caídas del otoño con sus tonos rojizos y marrones brillantes. Ambos _yukata_, a diferencia de los de los hombres, contaban con un pronunciado escote que dejaba buena parte de sus hombros al descubierto.

Aún sonrojada por el descuidado comentario del moreno, Nami avanzó hasta situarse junto a los chicos, alzando una mano para mostrar en ella un puñado de palillos.

- B-Bueno, ya está anocheciendo, así que ya es hora de que vayamos a visitar la isla. Esta noche nos hospedaremos en algún hotel de la isla… pero no podemos dejar el barco desprotegido, así que… - estirando más el brazo hacia sus compañeros, quienes la miraban desconfiados, continuó con una pequeña sonrisa y una disculpa en los ojos - … coged un palillo. Aquellas dos personas que saquen los que tienen la punta pintada de rojo, deberán quedarse toda la noche aquí.

- ¡Pero Nami! – comenzó a quejarse el narigudo. – Habías dicho que todos celebraríamos el año nuevo juntos.

- Esa bandera – la navegante interrumpió al tirador, alzando la mano con la que sostenía el bolso hacia el cielo, señalando su insignia pirata – es una llamada para los cazarrecompensas. Aunque ninguno se atreva a atacarnos, y esta isla sea segura, cualquier persona que ve la bandera de un pirata reconocido piensa en todos los tesoros ocultos que debe tener en su barco… aunque eso no se puede aplicar a nosotros… - una lagrimilla escapó de sus ojos antes de endurecer su expresión. – No pienso permitir que cualquier ladrón se lleve lo poco que tenemos. Alguien se quedará defendiendo el barco.

Un argumento indiscutible, sobre todo cuando habían sido los labios de su avara navegante los que lo había soltado. Algunos temblando más que otros, uno tras otro, fueron cogiendo un palillo de la mano de Nami. Esa noche no había nadie al que le hiciera ilusión quedarse en el barco, y el miedo y la molestia a la hora de acercarse a Nami eran palpables. Cuando todos tuvieron un palillo en su mano, formaron un corro. Y tras una cuenta atrás en la que todos participaron, abrieron sus palmas, mostrando sus palillos.

Los primeros en reaccionar fueron Chopper y Usopp, quienes comenzaron a saltar de alegría.

- ¡Podemos ir a la isla! – gritaban mientras se abrazaban, dando vueltas sobre sí mismos sin parar.

Esas palabras despertaron a Sanji, quien se alejó del corro con un bailecito mientras mostraba en sus ojos grandes corazones.

- ¡Esperad por mi llegada, preciosas mías ~! – canturreó señalando con ambas manos a la ciudad, imaginando en su cabeza todas las bellezas que podría encontrarse por sus calles. - ¡Llegaré a por vosotras en unos minutos ~!

- ¡Aaaaah ~! – suspiró el esqueleto mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas. - ¡Qué alegría! Creí que moriría cuando abrí mi mano, ¡pero reviví cuando vi el palillo! ¡Aunque claro, yo ya he resucitado! ¡Yohohohoho ~!

Nami, aliviada, sonrió levemente mientras buscaba con la mirada los rostros de aquellos a los que les había tocado el palillo maldito. Y al descubrirlos, contuvo el aliento.

- ¡Luffy! ¡Luffy! – reclamó Usopp, aun saltando y riendo con el renito. - ¡Podemos ir a la isla! ¿Me escuchas, Luf…?

Usopp de repente se quedó en silencio. En realidad, todos se quedaron en silencio, observando preocupados al pequeño que se dedicaba a comparar su palillo con el del espadachín.

- No es justo… - el inaudible murmullo del pequeño sólo llegó a oídos del peliverde, quien suspiró con tristeza. A él tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia esa situación, había esperado poder pasar ese día con su capitán, pero ahora…

Ahora tendrían que estar separados, y esa simple idea disgustaba y enfurecía al espadachín. Pero no podía hacer nada, una parte de él, su parte más cautelosa, estaba de acuerdo con Nami, y si le había tocado a él quedarse en el barco, debía hacerlo. Sabía que todos sus nakamas tenían ganas de ir a la isla, por lo que no podía pedirle a nadie que le sustituyera. Y Luffy… el pequeño era, entre todos y con diferencia, el que más había ansiado llegar a ella, tampoco podía decirle que se quedara con él en el barco.

Nadie más que él podía hacer esa tarea, ya fuera sólo por el hecho de que la suerte, esa noche, quisiera jugar en su contra.

Dándose cuenta de la entristecida expresión del pequeño antes de que éste ocultara sus ojos bajo el sombrero, Zoro volvió a suspirar. Alzando la mano con la que no sostenía el palillo, acarició la cabeza del pequeño sobre el sombrero, instándole a que alzara la vista hacia él. Y cuando Luffy le miró, Zoro sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

- No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. De todos modos, no me gustan las multitudes – el pequeño no pareció convencerse con el argumento de Zoro, pues devolvió al espadachín una mirada indignada. – Ve a la isla y diviértete.

Siendo consciente de que ese cabezota que tenían por capitán no iba a hacerle caso, desvió su mirada hacia Usopp. El estremecimiento que recorrió al narigudo cuando Zoro fijó sus ojos en él acabó con su preocupación por el pequeño.

- Usopp – llamó Zoro con voz cortante. – Te encargo a Luffy. Llévalo a la isla.

Sorprendido por la petición del espadachín, tras unos instantes sonrió complaciente y aliviado, pues resultó que Zoro no había tenido la intención de pedirle que le sustituyera.

- ¡Cuenta conmigo! – exclamó mientras agarraba a Luffy del brazo, tirando de él.

El pequeño no se resistió, se limitó a dejarse llevar por Usopp, quien cada vez lo alejaba más del espadachín. El debate que se desarrollaba en ese momento en su cabeza no le permitía reaccionar. Quería quedarse con Zoro, por supuesto, él siempre quería estar junto al espadachín. Pero… su alma y naturaleza aventureras no le permitían quedarse en el barco. Llevaba los dos días de trayecto deseando llegar a la isla, conocerla, explorarla, divertirse en ella. Y Zoro lo sabía perfectamente, pues el pequeño no había sido capaz de ocultar toda su ilusión, y su alegría y sonrisa, aunque siempre estaban presentes en él, se habían intensificado. ¿Cómo podía Zoro privar al pequeño de su deseo? ¿Y cómo podía Luffy reprimir ese deseo?

Sin darse cuenta, Luffy de repente se encontró en el muelle, con Usopp colgando y tirando de su brazo. No se resistía, ni siquiera alzaba la mirada del suelo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no celebraba el año nuevo, y tanto lo extrañaba… pero…

¿Qué sentido tenía sin Zoro a su lado?

El espadachín se apoyó en la barandilla del Sunny por la que sus nakamas habían saltado del barco. Sus ojos no dejaban de seguir a Luffy, pues realmente su pequeño capitán se veía muy afectado. Zoro suspiró, no había esperado esa situación. Tanto había fantaseado el pequeño con la llegada de ese día, tanto le había molestado hablando sin parar de todo lo que quería hacer y comer en la isla, que Zoro había comenzado a ilusionarse con celebrar su primer año nuevo con su capitán. Y ahora, todas sus ilusiones se habían ido por la borda. Tanto él por ser el segundo al mando, como Luffy por ser el capitán, no podían permitirse el capricho de hacer lo que quisieran. Y en esos dos años de separación, como Zoro había comprobado a lo largo del corto camino que llevaban recorrido en el Nuevo Mundo, Luffy lo había comprendido. Ya no tomaba las decisiones ciegamente egoístas que tomaba antes, ahora las meditaba más, tenía en cuenta sus posibles consecuencias y, sobre todo, meditaba sobre las repercusiones que tendrían en la tripulación. Luffy se había vuelto más cauto, más maduro, y aunque como capitán todo eso era bueno, Zoro no estaba muy seguro de si le agradaba el cambio del pequeño.

Si hubiese sido un cambio natural… y no uno causado por el dolor…

Una enorme mano en su espalda interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Zoro alzó la vista hacia atrás para encontrarse con la sonrisilla de Franky.

- No sufras, Zoro-suke. Nosotros cuidaremos de Ruffy.

- ¿¡PERO A QUÉ DEMONIOS VIENE LO DE SUKE!? – gritó el espadachín, enfadado con el ciborg por haber apartado de su cabeza los pensamientos sobre su capitán con un comentario tan estúpido.

Ignorando al peliverde, Franky saltó al muelle y se apresuró para alcanzar al grupo que ya le esperaba unos metros alejado del barco. Escupiendo maldiciones por lo bajo, Zoro volvió a apoyarse en la barandilla, observando a Luffy. Seguía cabizbajo, caminando de forma automática tras Usopp, quien de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada preocupada. Cuando un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios, pues le incomodaba la visión de su capitán de esa manera, otra mano más delicada se posó sobre su hombro. A su lado, Robin le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Estás bien, Zoro?

Zoro se irguió, aunque mantuvo sus manos apoyadas en la barandilla, y permitió que la morena siguiera con la suya en su hombro.

- Yo sí. Me preocupa más Luffy – Zoro era bastante reticente a la hora de hablar de su relación con el pequeño, pero cuando era con Robin con quien conversaba, no le importaba ser abierto. Ella había sido la primera en averiguar su relación, y desde el principio les había apoyado y ayudado, y eso Zoro siempre se lo agradecería.

La sonrisa de Robin titubeó en sus labios.

- Él realmente había esperado ansioso este día… si quieres, puedo quedarme yo sola en el barco – Zoro arqueó una ceja. – Ve con él, también quieres acompañarle, ¿no?

- No – respondió Zoro, tajante. La morena no se inmutó, desde el principio supo cuál iba a ser la respuesta de ese cabezota orgulloso. – Me tocó a mí quedarme en el barco, y así será. Además, si me voy, te quedarás sola, y no me parece justo.

Robin miró al espadachín, divertida. – Entonces, ¿te quedarás a hacerme compañía?

Zoro sonrió, burlón. – No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Robin rio ante el comentario del espadachín. No se sentía para nada ofendida, sino todo lo contrario. Sabía perfectamente que el espadachín deseaba estar ese día con Luffy, lo podía apreciar en el brillo ensombrecido de sus ojos que ni siquiera su sonrisa podía ocultar. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a quedarse en el barco para acompañarla. Robin no era tonta, y sabía perfectamente que esa era la razón de menor peso para que el espadachín se quedara ahí. Pero era una de las razones, y eso le halagaba.

- Entonces, ¿cómo podemos celebrar el nuevo año? – preguntó con sorna, en un tono provocativo. Desde que se enteró de la relación de Zoro con Luffy, a Robin le gustaba hablar de esa manera con el espadachín. Le parecía divertido, y aunque al principio lo único que conseguía era enfadar a Zoro, al final éste se había adaptado a su juego.

- ¿Qué tal si empezamos por servirnos un poco de alcohol? – respondió en el mismo tono que usó Robin, dirigiendo una última mirada a su capitán. A pesar de que ya se encontraba bastante lejos, pudo apreciar que continuaba caminando cabizbajo. Usopp se había situado tras él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, intentando animarle y hacer que reaccionara.

Sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, Zoro aceptó que lo mejor era dejar a Luffy ir. Acabaría divirtiéndose, lo sabía. Acabaría olvidándose de él y disfrutando de la noche porque, por mucho que hubiera cambiado en el tiempo en el que no estuvo a su lado, seguía siendo un niño que no podía resistirse a la diversión. Robin, dándose cuenta de la última mirada que dirigió Zoro hacia Luffy antes de dar la espalda a la barandilla, sonrió con tristeza y apretó el hombro del espadachín con la mano que aún mantenía ahí. Curioso, Zoro centró su vista en ella.

- Luffy estará bien, no te preocupes por él.

Zoro suspiró y comenzó a avanzar unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la cocina. Cuando sintió la mano de Robin deslizarse por su espalda, se giró hacia ella, extrañado. Robin estaba inmóvil y le miraba con preocupación, y Zoro emitió un gruñido. Esa mujer siempre conseguía ver a través de él. Y en ese momento había visto que, por mucho que fingiera, le resultaba duro tener que decir adiós a su capitán y quedarse en el barco.

- Sé que estará bien. Vamos.

Robin sonrió levemente. Ese hombre era realmente fuerte, tan fuerte como para ocultar constantemente sus emociones de cara a los demás. Porque Robin se había percatado de un detalle: Zoro había dicho que sabía que Luffy estaría bien… no que no se preocuparía por él. De las dos partes de su comentario, sólo había respondido una. Y lo sentía por el espadachín, a otra persona podría haberla engañado, pero a ella no.

Esa noche iba a ser entretenida, eso no lo dudaba. Ella intentaría que el espadachín, aún con la ausencia del pequeño, pudiera divertirse un poco. Pero no iba a ser la noche que tanto él como Luffy habían esperado. Y lo sentía por ello.

Dándose cuenta de que el espadachín la estaba esperando, se apresuró a situarse a su lado, sonriéndole de manera suave. Zoro la miraba desconfiado, sabía que algo pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer, al mismo tiempo que era consciente de que sería una empresa imposible intentar averiguarlo. Sintiendo a Robin muy cerca suyo, comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la cocina. La morena le siguió de cerca, y tras titubear durante unos instantes, decidió lanzarse y agarrar el brazo del espadachín, comenzando a caminar a su lado. Ese gesto detuvo a Zoro, quien giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia la morena, observándola con desconfianza y extrañeza. Robin le devolvió una amable sonrisa; el espadachín, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado rodeado de tanta gente y tan extravagante, aún rehuía el contacto con cualquier persona que no fuera Luffy, o a veces incluso Chopper. Y por eso Robin disfrutaba de esos momentos en los que, desprevenido, le agarraba por el brazo. O en los que, como antes, posaba una de sus manos en sus hombros. Porque Zoro había sido, con diferencia, la persona que más había desconfiado de ella. Pero a pesar de sus comentarios hirientes y sus desprecios en el pasado, a la hora de la verdad siempre la había protegido, siempre la había defendido y cuidado. Quizá al principio sólo había sido por Luffy, porque Luffy la quería entre sus nakamas, y Zoro, estuviera o no de acuerdo con el pequeño, siempre cumplía sus deseos. Pero a ella le gustaba pensar que, en ese momento, Zoro por fin la consideraba como una más de la tripulación, y la apreciaba como podía apreciar a cualquier otro de sus nakamas.

Soltando un bajo gruñido, el espadachín continuó caminando con Robin aún sujeta a su brazo. No sabía por qué le había agarrado así tan repentinamente, pero algo le decía que ese gesto era importante para la mujer, y en realidad tampoco le molestaba que le sujetara de esa manera. Así que lo dejó pasar, y entró con ella en la cocina, cerrando la puerta y perdiéndose en el interior de la estancia, dejando a un pequeño moreno que ya estaba bastante alejado del barco observando la puerta con expresión neutral.

- Luffy… - inseguro, Usopp volvió a tirar del pequeño, intentando que siguiera caminando. Tras ellos, todos se habían detenido a esperarles, observando preocupados el mutismo de su capitán. – Vamos, Luffy… ya está anocheciendo, el festival empezará dentro de poco. ¿No tienes hambre?

De repente, el pequeño reaccionó al tirón de Usopp, provocando que el narigudo se tambaleara hacia atrás. Cuando pudo recomponerse, soltó el brazo de Luffy, quien ya había comenzado a avanzar hacia sus nakamas, dando la espalda al barco. Éstos le observaban, algunos con curiosidad, otros con preocupación. Pero no podían discernir qué era lo que le sucedía a su capitán, pues tenía los ojos cubiertos por el sombrero.

- Luffy-san, ¿estás…?

La pregunta del esqueleto se perdió en el aire, pues sin previo aviso Luffy levantó la cabeza, mirando a sus nakamas con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Vamos! – exclamó mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ellos, adelantándoles, buscando llegar al final de la calle.

Tras unos instantes de silencio debido a la sorpresiva reacción del pequeño, Usopp y Chopper consiguieron reponerse, comenzando a correr tras su capitán.

- ¡Lu-Luffy! ¡Espera!

- ¡Luffy!

Los demás continuaron estáticos, observando cómo sus compañeros alcanzaban al moreno, intentando detenerle. Pero Luffy había olido algo delicioso, y babeando con estrellitas en la cara ignoraba los gritos de Usopp y Chopper, acercándose al puesto de comida que había alertado a sus sentidos.

Poco a poco, el resto del grupo comenzó a avanzar para reunirse con ellos. Quizá Luffy había podido engañar a los más inocentes de sus nakamas, pero Nami, Sanji, Franky y Brook pudieron ver la tristeza que ocultaba la sonrisa de su capitán.

* * *

- ¿Te apetece cenar ya? – preguntó Robin, observando al espadachín apurar la última gota de alcohol de su sexto vaso de la noche. Y la noche aún era muy joven, pues hacía una hora que se habían quedado solos, y faltaban otras tres para que finalizara el año.

Resoplando tras terminar esa copa, y sin apartar la mirada del fondo vacío, Zoro respondió con desgana.

- Me da igual. ¿El cocinero nos dejó algo preparado?

Levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la cocina, Robin respondió:

- Sí, él ya sabía que dos de nosotros nos quedaríamos en el barco, así que nos dejó la cena preparada – abriendo la nevera con la contraseña que Sanji sólo compartía con ella y con Nami, observó su interior. – Parece que ha preparado… _Osechi Ryouri_ – concluyó la morena, asombrada.

Zoro, sorprendido, alzó la mirada de su vaso vacío. Le extrañaba que el cocinero les hubiera dejado ese plato preparado… no era especialmente complejo hacerlo, pero sí requería su tiempo… tiempo que Sanji no había tenido. Zoro tuvo que reconocerlo, al menos interiormente: ese cocinero era muy bueno en su trabajo.

Una sonrisilla asomó en los labios del espadachín… _Osechi Ryouri_… hacía tanto tiempo que no comía ese plato. En su isla natal, en año nuevo siempre se preparaba, era una comida obligada en esa fecha. Pero desde que abandonó su isla no lo había vuelto a probar, y la nostalgia de ese platillo acababa de invadir su cuerpo. Viendo a la morena sacar con dificultad las enormes cajas similares a las de los bento de la nevera, Zoro se apuró para levantarse y ayudarla. Cuando las cajas estuvieron sobre la barra, el espadachín se relamió los labios. Realmente la visión de esas grandes cajas le había abierto el apetito, y a su lado podía sentir que Robin pensaba de la misma manera.

Cargando ambas cajas sin dificultad, Zoro las trasladó a la mesa, situando una frente a la otra. Ocupando su anterior sitio, poco tiempo fue el que necesitó para descubrirlas. Y el contenido dejó, tanto al peliverde como a la morena, sin palabras.

_Kamaboko_, _kobumaki_, _namasu_, _kurikinton_, _onishime_… eran tantos y tan diversos los platillos que contenían esas cajas, y tan vistosos a la par de seductores, que el espadachín comenzó a notar cómo su boca se hacía agua.

- Esto es increíble… - susurró Robin, sin poder apartar los ojos de las cajas. El mudo silencio de Zoro indicó a la morena que el espadachín coincidía con ella.

Escuchando las irregulares respiraciones del contrario, ambos se sentaron a la mesa, sin empezar a comer, sólo observando el interior de las cajas. Y es que era una comida tan suculenta que el simple hecho de contemplarla ya lograba llenar, en parte sus estómagos.

De repente, Robin vio que el espadachín se levantaba de golpe de la mesa. Asustada por ese repentino movimiento, alzó la vista hacia él para encontrarse con una expresión seria y unos ojos precavidos. Siendo consciente de que algo iba mal, pues el espadachín había situado una de sus manos en la empuñadura de sus katanas, le imitó y se incorporó, poniéndose en guardia. Intentó agudizar el oído, percibir aquello que tanto había alterado a Zoro, pero la ventaja que le concedía el Kenbunshoku no Haki al peliverde era insalvable por la morena. Rindiéndose, Robin se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Zoro no respondió, tampoco la miró. Sus ojos estaban completamente fijos en la puerta, observándola atentamente y sin parpadear. Y, finalmente, el espadachín comenzó a moverse, muy despacio, hacia ella.

Robin observaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Zoro, preparada para actuar si era necesario. El espadachín avanzaba con cautela y con gran lentitud, pero finalmente llegó ante la puerta, donde esperó.

¿Y a qué espero? Pues a que se abriera.

Nada más escuchar el sonido de la manilla al bajarse, Zoro desenfundó su katana y Robin puso sus brazos en posición. Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta, el filo de la espada negra de Zoro estaba sobre la garganta del intruso, clamando por su sangre. Sangre que nunca consiguió beber, pues nada más el espadachín vislumbró el rostro de la persona que había invadido el barco, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, paralizándole por completo. Incluso Robin ahogó un respingo, dando un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus brazos.

Y es que Zoro había estado a punto de acabar con la vida de su capitán.

Con los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la sorpresa, Luffy observó que el espadachín también mostraba una gran sorpresa en su rostro. Pero ese sentimiento desapareció instantes después, siendo sustituido por el enfado que Zoro manifestó apretando los dientes y endureciendo su mirada.

- Luffy – gruñó secamente mientras apartaba su katana de la garganta del pequeño. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Casi te corto!

Observando al malhumorado espadachín envainar su katana, Luffy soltó una suave risilla.

- Lo siento, Zoro – sonrió al espadachín, quien seguía mirándole molesto. Girándose hacia Robin, quien contemplaba a sus nakamas entre asustada y divertida, continuó. – Robin, puedes ir con los demás. Yo me quedaré.

Ante las palabras del pequeño y el asombro del espadachín, Robin no pudo contener su risa. Sabía de sobra que Luffy no tardaría en ir a buscar a Zoro, porque lo que más había esperado el pequeño de ese día había sido poder compartirlo con su preciado espadachín. Sin embargo, no se había imaginado que llegaría tan temprano, y en ese momento hasta lo lamentaba. Con las ganas que tenía de comer el _Osechi Ryouri _que había preparado el cocinero, y ahora tendría que irse sin probarlo.

Suspirando levemente y sonriendo con amabilidad y comprensión, Robin asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Al pasar junto a Zoro, le dirigió una mirada de complicidad que el espadachín no logró corresponder a tiempo, pues seguía sorprendido por la aparición del pequeño en el barco, y asustado por la imagen de su katana en su garganta.

Cuando llegó frente a su capitán, quien aún estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, impidiendo el paso, la morena sonrió.

- Feliz año nuevo, capitán.

Luffy correspondió la sonrisa de la morena, haciéndose a un lado y dejándola pasar. Sin demora, Robin abandonó tanto la cocina como el barco, caminando por el muelle en dirección a la calle principal. Y una pequeña risilla escapó de sus labios cuando vio al esqueleto esperándola en la entrada de ésta.

- Robin-san, realmente estás espléndida con esa ropa. ¿Me permitirías ser tu acompañante esta noche?

- Claro – sonrió, comenzando a caminar junto al esqueleto, perdiéndose por las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

Zoro observaba, aún molesto, a un Luffy que no paraba de engullir la mitad de su caja de _Osechi Ryouri._ Sí, la mitad de SU caja, porque la caja que en un principio iba a ser de Robin ya hacía bastante rato que se encontraba, vacía, al otro lado de la mesa. Y por ello, Zoro estaba molesto, ya que no sólo Luffy le había dado un susto de muerte, sino que además había tenido que compartir con él su preciado _Osechi Ryouri. _Soltando un gruñido por lo bajo, agarró la botella de sake, prescindiendo de todo vaso, y tomó un largo trago, que fue seguido por otro y otro y otro… y uno tras otro mientras esperaba a que Luffy acabara de cenar.

Tras varios minutos que pasaron en silencio, pues Luffy no era capaz de hablar mientras engullía toda la comida que podía caber en su boca (y, por cierto, no era poca), finalmente el pequeño terminó de comer. Dejándose caer sobre la silla con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, posó sus manos en su estómago, dándole unos golpecitos.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah ~! – suspiró. - ¡Estaba delicioso! Zoro, ¿seguro que no querías más?

El espadachín ignoró la pregunta del pequeño dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora: claro que quería más, el _Osechi Ryouri_ que había preparado el cocinero (aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta) estaba delicioso, pero cualquiera lo habría dicho después de haber visto a Luffy acabar con la primera caja en apenas unos minutos. El moreno no se percató de la mirada que el espadachín le dirigía, pues comenzó a reír alegremente, sin esperar siquiera una respuesta a su pregunta. Zoro suspiró, así era Luffy, egoísta, desconsiderado e inconsciente. Y, por desgracia para él, esa era una de las cosas que le atraía del pequeño.

De repente, Zoro dejó de escuchar la risa de Luffy, y curioso, observó cómo éste tiraba de las mangas de su _yukata_, molesto.

- No me gusta nada llevar esto – refunfuñó el pequeño, haciendo un puchero. De improvisto, sus ojos se alzaron, posándose con seriedad sobre los de Zoro, quien le devolvió una mirada expectante. – Zoro, si te quedaste en el barco, ¿por qué no te lo quitaste?

Zoro sonrió, bebiendo el último trago de su ya vacía botella. – A mí no me molesta llevarlo, no es tan incómodo una vez que estás acostumbrado.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza, sin convencerse del todo con el argumento del espadachín.

- Pero esto… - levantó una de sus piernas por encima de la mesa, señalando el _geta_ que llevaba calzado - … sí es incómodo. ¿Cómo puedes caminar con ellos?

- Ya te lo he dicho, Luffy. Si estás acostumbrado, no es tan complicado.

Zoro contuvo una carcajada ante la frustrada expresión del pequeño, pues parecía que Luffy no creía sus palabras. Sonriendo, el espadachín se levantó en dirección a la cocina, pero al pasar junto a Luffy se detuvo momentáneamente para acariciar su cabeza sobre el sombrero. Ese contacto provocó que Luffy le mirara curioso, observando cómo se perdía tras la barra.

- ¿Zoro?

- Espera un segundo – el espadachín alzó su voz, pues se había agachado tras la barra de la cocina, rebuscando algo en sus armarios.

Luffy se limitó a esperar, jugando de vez en cuando con sus mangas, hasta que el espadachín volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos. Esta vez, Zoro cargaba con tres grandes botellas de sake que depositó en la mesa frente a Luffy antes de volver a ocupar su sitio. Descorchando una de ellas, vertió el contenido en dos vasos, tendiendo uno de ellos ante un sorprendido moreno.

- Cógelo – dijo Zoro, sonriendo divertido al ver la duda en el pequeño.

Asintiendo, Luffy cogió el vaso, observando su contenido. No era que al pequeño no le gustara beber, una vez que empezaba no le importaba continuar. Pero el sake no era una de sus aficiones preferidas. Alzando la mirada hacia el espadachín, se encontró con una sonrisa provocadora y un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

- Brindemos – Zoro sonrió, alzando su vaso frente a Luffy, quien le miró sorprendido y extrañado.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Luffy, no muy convencido, imitando el gesto del espadachín y alzando su vaso sobre la mesa.

Zoro meditó unos instantes antes de volver a fijas sus ojos en Luffy, ofreciéndole una mirada cargada de sentimientos que el pequeño no pudo descifrar.

- Por un nuevo año juntos. Porque estamos cada vez más cerca de nuestros sueños. O simplemente porque estamos vivos. ¿Qué importa? Sólo brindemos.

Luffy sonrió de lado ante las palabras del espadachín. Y sin dudar un solo instante, juntó ambas copas con un choque algo brusco que provocó que parte de su contenido saltara por los aires y cayera sobre sus manos. Ese fue el primer brindis de la noche. De su noche, porque esa noche, a pesar de que la empezaron separados, podrían terminarla juntos.

* * *

Zoro reprimió un suspiro al observar a su capitán tirado sobre la mesa. A falta de hora y media para el nuevo año, ambos ya habían acabado con dos de las botellas que Zoro había servido en la mesa. Y la tercera, por lo que veía, tendría que acabarla él solo.

No podía comprender cómo su capitán tenía tan baja tolerancia al alcohol. Él había bebido tres veces más que Luffy, pues con Robin ya había comenzado a verter alcohol en su garganta. Y aun así, tras apenas unas copas, el moreno ya estaba completamente ebrio, sin ser capaz de mantenerse erguido, sintiéndose algo mareado y sin poder decir nada coherente. Incluso de vez en cuando se escapaba de sus labios algún hipido.

Dejando la última botella ya medio vacía sobre la mesa, Zoro se incorporó con desgana, caminando hasta situarse al lado del pequeño, que parecía murmurar sonidos incoherentes. Inclinándose sobre él, zarandeó su espalda con cuidado.

- Luffy, ¿estás bien? – murmuró, fijándose en su enrojecido rostro. Realmente ese pequeño soportaba muy mal la bebida.

Al no obtener respuesta de Luffy, desplazó su mano desde su espalda a su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente.

- Oye, Luffy. Si quieres dormir ve al cuarto, no te quedes aquí tumbado. ¿Me estás escuchando? – volvió a susurrar el espadachín, alzando el tono cada vez más a causa de la impotencia que le provocaba el estado del pequeño.

De repente, Luffy reaccionó, lanzándose sobre Zoro y abrazándole por el cuello. Ese inesperado movimiento provocó que el espadachín, soltando un jadeo, cayera de espaldas sobre el suelo de la cocina, agarrando el cuerpo de su capitán para protegerlo del golpe. Soltando un quejido sordo cuando su espalda golpeó la madera, contuvo sus ganas de gritar y enfadarse con Luffy por ese repentino movimiento, pues parecía que el pequeño, desesperado, buscaba abrazarle cada vez con más y más fuerza. Parecía que necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, y Zoro no entendía por qué había reaccionado de esa manera.

Exhalando un fuerte suspiro, apretó la cintura de su capitán con un brazo, mientras que su otra mano acariciaba su cabeza con cariño. Sin embargo, sentir la pierna del moreno moverse levemente entre las suyas, acariciando y rozando con suavidad su entrepierna, estaba provocando que naciera un calor y una necesidad nada buenos en su interior.

- Zoooorooo ~… - el mareado murmullo del pequeño sacó una sonrisilla al espadachín. – Zoooooooorooooo ~…

- No hables, Luffy. Duerme si quieres, luego te llevaré a la cama. Y deja de moverte – concluyó con un gruñido, pues ese constante contacto estaba a punto de lograr que su lujuria despertara.

- No es justo… Zoro… - Luffy intentó apretarse cada vez más contra el cuerpo del espadachín, provocando que a Zoro comenzara a resultarle difícil respirar.

- Oye Luffy, no hagas tanta fuerza.

- Yo quería estar con Zoro… Zoro es mío, no quiero compartirlo…

El silencio sólo interrumpido por pequeños hipidos de Luffy invadió la sala, pues Zoro no supo cómo responder a la declaración de su capitán. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Luffy? No lo entendía, y aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz por escuchar esas palabras de boca de su más que borracho capitán, algo en ese comentario le molestó. Finalmente, se decidió a contestare.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- Zoro es mío… - murmuró Luffy, deslizando una de sus manos entre los finos cabellos verdosos del espadachín. – Y quiero que esta noche también sea mío…

Zoro abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Esa era la causa de que su capitán hubiera aparecido esa noche en el barco?

- Creí que tenías muchas ganas de divertirte en el festival.

- ¡No es divertido si no está Zoro! – el espadachín apretó los dientes, pues sin previo aviso el pequeño había alzado la voz cerca de su oído.

- ¿Y por eso volviste? Nos diste un gran susto a Robin y a mí cuando apar…

De repente, los labios de Luffy se cernieron sobre los suyos, impidiéndole continuar hablando. Ese repentino y brusco beso, inexperto y rudo, sorprendió al espadachín, provocando al principio su rechazo por ese contacto, aunque finalmente terminó cediendo y abriendo su boca para Luffy. El pequeño no se demoró más, y en cuanto logró forzar su entrada a la cavidad del espadachín, comenzó a recorrerla con desesperación. Zoro intentó utilizar su lengua para aplacar la aparente furia de Luffy, pero no era capaz de contener toda la desordenada pasión que parecía mostrar su capitán con ese beso.

Tras unos instantes manteniendo ese necesitado contacto, Luffy lo cortó, nuevamente de una forma inesperada. Apoyando sus piernas a ambos lados de las del espadachín, se puso de rodillas, observándole con rabia. Zoro, por su parte, dirigió una mirada desconfiada al pequeño. Al parecer, el alcohol provocaba que Luffy se convirtiera en una persona más imprevisible de lo usual, lo cual era algo bastante peligroso.

Incorporándose sobre sus codos, Zoro preguntó:

- ¿A qué viene esto, Luffy?

El pequeño se mordió el labio. – Porque no es justo.

- ¿Pero qué no es justo? – Zoro ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no conseguía comprender el comportamiento de su capitán.

- ¡No es justo que Robin pueda estar contigo y yo no!

Zoro se quedó petrificado, completamente helado. Incluso creyó que su corazón se había detenido con ese grito, pues esas palabras junto con la ensombrecida mirada de su capitán provocaron que algo dentro de su interior estallara. ¿Cómo podía su capitán sentir… celos de esa mujer? Ya le había demostrado en innumerables ocasiones y de mil formas diferentes que su corazón sólo le pertenecía a él, ¿y ahora Luffy saltaba con eso? ¿Después de tanto tiempo estando a su lado? ¿Después de todos los besos, de todas las caricias que le había regalado? ¿Después de todos los encuentros que habían compartido?

Sin ser consciente de sus actos, uno de sus puños golpeó la cabeza de su capitán, provocando un quejido en él y un pequeño chichón en ella.

- ¡Mira que eres idiota! Sabes perfectamente que yo sólo te quiero a ti – bufó sin sentir la menor compasión del rostro dolorido de Luffy, quien acariciaba el punto en donde Zoro había desatado su ira.

- ¡Ya lo sé! – lloriqueó el pequeño, poniendo morritos.

- ¿Y entonces qué demonios pasa?

- ¡Yo quería estar esta noche contigo, Zoro! – gritó Luffy, sustituyendo su puchero por el enfado en su rostro. - ¡Pero cuando tuviste que quedarte en el barco no te quejaste! ¡Preferiste quedarte aquí con Robin antes que estar conmigo! ¡No es justo! – Luffy hizo una pausa en la que Zoro vio cómo toda su rabia se iba transformando poco a poco en tristeza. – No es justo que sólo yo quiera que pasemos esta noche juntos…

Zoro reprimió un gemido. Ni un solo instante había pasado por su cabeza que Luffy pudiera haberse sentido rechazado. Ni un momento dedicó para sopesar cómo se sentiría el pequeño por esa situación en la que se habían visto obligados a separarse. Él, más que ninguna otra persona de esa tripulación, había tenido que soportar esos dos días de viaje toda la emoción del pequeño, quien le relataba una vez tras otra todos los planes que tenía para esa noche. Y en todos esos planes aparecía su nombre. Luffy, de una forma indirecta, le había repetido tantas veces que quería estar esa noche con él, que Zoro había terminado por no darle importancia. Acabó pensando que el hecho de que repitiera todo el rato su nombre no era más que… una casualidad, y que lo que de verdad quería era divertirse en el festival. Llegó a pensar que realmente no le importaba quién le acompañara, y ahora Zoro se sentía un completo estúpido por pensar de esa manera. Sin poder contenerte, se abalanzó sobre el pequeño, abrazándole con fuerza y pasión, apoyando sus labios sobre la fina tela del _yukata_ que cubría su hombro, aspirando su dulce y cálido olor. Luffy, sorprendido por ese apasionado abrazo, tardó unos segundos en corresponderlo, pero finalmente pasó sus brazos por la espalda del peliverde, empujando su cuerpo para sentirle lo más cerca posible.

- Realmente eres un idiota – gruñó Zoro en voz baja al oído del pequeño. – Es obvio que yo también quiero estar contigo, Luffy. Es imposible que no quiera estar contigo…

Era imposible que Zoro no quisiera estar con la persona que hacía que su corazón latiera.

Luffy se acurrucó entre los brazos de Zoro, sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba sobre su piel. Por primera vez en la noche agradeció vestir esa ropa, pues su fina tela le permitía sentir el cuerpo del espadachín sobre el suyo con mayor facilidad. Zoro, sintiendo a Luffy deslizarse con suavidad sobre su cuerpo, no pudo resistirse más a la tentación y permitió que sus labios pasearan por el cuello de su capitán.

Quizá Luffy no fuera tan comestible como el _Osechi Ryouri_ que con tantas ganas se había quedado de comer. Pero era, con gran diferencia, mucho más apetecible.

Los pequeños suspiros que comenzaron a salir de la boca de su capitán con apenas esos roces indicaron a Zoro que Luffy no sólo era más impredecible cuando estaba borracho, sino también mucho más sensible, lo cual podría resultar bastante divertido. Deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo del pequeño, paseó su lengua por su cuello, besó con suavidad sus labios y marcó con pasión su piel. En contadas ocasiones Zoro se había permitido el lujo de dejar un pequeño punto rojo sobre Luffy, demostrando que ese chico era de su propiedad. Pero esa noche no pudo resistirse, y haciendo que Luffy soltara un gruñido, clavó con suavidad sus dientes sobre su cuello, aspirando con fuerza, reclamando como suyo ese cuerpo que tan loco le volvía.

Luffy agarraba con fuerza el pelo de Zoro, atrayendo la cabeza del espadachín sobre su piel, instándole a devorarle tanto como deseara. Su estado de embriaguez parecía amplificar todas esas sensaciones a las que ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero que esa noche parecían nuevas y mágicas. Poco a poco, una de sus manos se deslizó hasta apoyarse sobre el hombro de Zoro, el cual tuvo que usar como punto de apoyo, pues Luffy creía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer por culpa de todas las atenciones del peliverde.

Las manos de Zoro pronto se cansaron de recorrer la tela que cubría el cuerpo de Luffy. Su tacto era suave y dejaba percibir la piel del pequeño a través de ella, pero al espadachín no le llegaba con eso. Por ello, dirigiendo sus labios a la boca del pequeño, besándole con dulzura, permitió a sus manos agarrar el cuello del _yukata_ que vestía Luffy, tirando de él con cuidado hasta dejar sus hombros al descubierto. La vestimenta se deslizó con un suave roce sobre la piel del moreno, dejando al descubierto no sólo los hombros de Luffy, sino también su pecho, el cual Zoro no se demoró por adornar con sus caricias.

Sin embargo, por la mente del espadachín apareció un pensamiento fugaz que detuvo todos sus movimientos. Y ese pensamiento, que pronto se convirtió en deseo, fue el que se dispuso a cumplir, apartando el cuerpo del pequeño del suyo, observándolo.

Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al comprobar que su imaginación no era más que una sombra de la realidad, pues le parecía un insulto describir la imagen de su capitán vistiendo ese _yukata_ desarreglado, con los labios entreabiertos y suspirando, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas a causa del aún presente efecto del alcohol, con un simple "erótico y sensual". Todo su cuerpo despertó, siendo recorrido por un instinto animal y primitivo, una sensación que nacía de sus partes bajas y le recorría y electrificaba por completo. Y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, arremetió contra Luffy, más que dispuesto a conquistarle y someterle, una noche más, bajo su cuerpo.

Pero Luffy pareció alejarse de él, pues el acercamiento de Zoro provocó que el pequeño se inclinara hacia atrás. Extrañado, el espadachín centró su vista en Luffy. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y respirando con tranquilidad… y la mano que antes había estado en su hombro se deslizó por él, cayendo sobre el suelo como un peso muerto.

Reaccionando con agilidad, Zoro atrapó el cuerpo de Luffy antes de que cayera contra el suelo. Preocupado, lo abrazó, acercándolo hacia él y acariciando su cabeza con una mano.

- ¡Luffy! – gritó, asustado. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Cuando un pequeño ronquido respondió a su pregunta, Zoro sintió unas tremendas ansias asesinas apoderarse de él. Y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por serenarse, se separó lo justo del pequeño para observarle.

Luffy estaba completamente dormido, babeando, soltando suaves ronquidos y con un globito adornando su nariz. Y Zoro, por su parte, estaba hecho toda una furia.

Varias posibilidades pasaron por la cabeza del espadachín. Podía despertar al pequeño de una paliza, o podía dejarle ahí tirado y largarse a dormir al cuarto de los chicos. La más tentadora era continuar con lo que había estado a punto de hacer, sin importarle si Luffy seguía durmiendo o despertaba. Pero…

Un sonoro suspiro de desesperación salió de sus labios. No podía hacerle nada a ese pequeño que tanto le irritaba, molestaba y enfadaba. Porque si sólo le provocara eso, sería fácil. Pero, por desgracia, también estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de él.

Acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de Luffy, evitó desviar la mirada a su cuerpo, pues su _yukata_ desarreglado seguía ofreciéndole una jugosa visión de él. Resignado, decidió quedarse un poco más en la cocina, y acomodó a Luffy en su regazo, rodeándolo con sus brazos y besando de vez en cuando su frente con ternura.

Mirando a través de la ventana la noche cerrada que cubría el barco, el espadachín se preguntó cuánto faltaría para que concluyera ese año. Sintiendo la respiración del pequeño sobre su piel, pensó que no sería tan mala esa noche. Al menos, podía pasarla con Luffy entre sus brazos.

Luffy apretó sus ojos. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y los fuertes sonidos que martilleaban en sus oídos no contribuían a que su dolor amainara. Removiéndose incómodo, se percató de que había unos brazos sujetándole. Luchando por abrir los ojos, tras unos instantes lo consiguió, percibiendo la silueta de aquel que le sujetaba. Una silueta que era iluminada por diversos y juguetones colores. Sorprendido, Luffy parpadeó varias veces para despejar su vista y poder observar a su acompañante mejor. Y lo que vio le dejó sin aliento.

Era Zoro el que le sujetaba mientras observaba fijamente la pequeña ventana de la puerta de la cocina. Su semblante serio contrastaba con todos los colores que bañaban su piel, pues la luz de los fuegos artificiales inundaba la cocina, convirtiendo esa estancia en un lugar mágico, y al espadachín en la fuente de toda esa magia. Sin poder apartar los ojos del rostro de Zoro, Luffy sintió cómo todo su malestar abandonaba su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue incorporándose, intentando acercarse a esa persona que le sostenía con tanta ternura y cuidado.

- Vuelve a dormirte, Luffy – susurró Zoro con voz calmada pero sin desviar sus ojos de la ventana.

Luffy titubeó un momento, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, sintiéndose aún embelesado ante esa visión que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó en un susurro y con voz ronca.

- Supongo que medianoche – Zoro no estaba seguro, pero dedujo que ese espectáculo multicolor que bañaba el cielo en ese momento servía para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año.

- Ya veo…

Con mayor decisión, Luffy siguió el camino que había empezado a recorrer, acercándose cada vez más a Zoro, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los del espadachín. Y cuando consiguió alcanzarlos, los besó con lentitud, degustándolos, jugando con ellos. Zoro, sin mover su cuerpo, se limitó a responder a ese beso. Sus ojos viajaron de la ventana hacia el rostro de Luffy, admirando el leve sonrojo que aún lo adornaba. Y sabiendo que nunca podría resistirse a la ternura de ese chico, colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad.

Tras varios minutos disfrutando de ese suave beso, Luffy se separó de Zoro, disfrutando de los colores que aún lo bañaban. Zoro se sintió levemente incómodo por la penetrante mirada que Luffy había posado sobre él, pero dejó al pequeño tranquilo. Él también se dedicó a contemplar el rostro de Luffy, pues a pesar de estar situado de espaldas a los fuegos artificiales, la luz que entraba en la cocina también lo iluminaba, creando un asombroso efecto de luces y sombras sobre él. Sólo cuando los fuegos artificiales cesaron y la estancia quedó medio en penumbra, Luffy pareció despertar de su ensoñación, sonriendo ampliamente al peliverde.

- ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Zoro correspondió la sonrisa de su capitán, acariciando su cabeza y besando su mejilla.

- Feliz año nuevo, Luffy.

El pequeño rio y buscó nuevamente los labios de Zoro, esta vez para fundirse con ellos de una forma más apasionada, más intensa. Pero Zoro no se lo permitió, y apartando al pequeño de su regazo, sentándolo en el suelo, se incorporó y reajustó su _yukata_ sobre su cuerpo.

Luffy le miró sorprendido y extrañado, pues el espadachín parecía tener todas las intenciones de alejarse de él. Zoro, con una mano ya sobre la manilla de la puerta, se giró para observar a Luffy, quien aún se encontraba sentado en el suelo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Zoro se limitó a mirarle impasible a pesar de que su _yukata_ estaba tan desordenado, tanto por arriba como por debajo, que era poca la superficie de su cuerpo que no podía ver.

- ¿Zoro? – preguntó Luffy, con duda.

- Vamos – respondió Zoro, con sequedad.

- ¿A dónde?

- A la habitación. Ve allí a dormir.

Luffy gruñó por lo bajo, y dirigió una mirada enfadada al espadachín.

- No quiero.

Zoro soltó un suspiro exasperado.

- No seas caprichoso, Luffy. No puedes dormir aquí.

- No quiero dormir – especificó el pequeño, refunfuñando.

Zoro, sorprendido, giró su cuerpo completamente hacia Luffy, aún sin soltar el pomo de la puerta.

- ¿Y qué quieres, entonces? – gruñó.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero que esta noche Zoro sea mío, y también quiero ser de Zoro.

Totalmente estupefacto, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo, Zoro contempló la determinación de los ojos de su capitán. Tras unos segundos de completo silencio, acabó suspirando, resignándose al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a encenderse.

- No es un argumento convincente después de haberte quedado dormido.

Luffy soltó una pequeña risilla mientras se incorporaba.

- Lo siento – canturreó mientras sacudía su ropa y lanzaba los _geta_ que tanto le incomodaban a alguna parte de la cocina. Ya descalzo, comenzó a avanzar hacia Zoro, quien le observaba con cautela. – Siento haberme quedado dormido, no volverá a pasar – susurró mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zoro.

El espadachín no estaba muy seguro de esas palabras, podía apreciar con total claridad el sonrojo que el alcohol había causado en las mejillas de su capitán. Puede que tras una hora de sueño Luffy estuviera más lúcido, pero dudaba que su cansancio hubiera desaparecido por completo. Reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, agarró al pequeño de la cintura, alejándolo de su cuerpo hasta que Luffy se vio obligado a soltarlo de su abrazo.

- Esta noche no, Luffy. Vamos a dormir.

El puchero del pequeño divirtió al espadachín, pero no le hizo cambiar de idea. Aplicando fuerza sobre la manilla, abrió la puerta y salió de la cocina en dirección al cuarto de los chicos. Tras él, escuchaba los imperceptibles pasos del pequeño, pues descalzo apenas hacía ruido sobre la cubierta. Una vez llegó a la habitación, entró en ella y se tumbó en su cama. No tenía sueño ni mucho menos, pero le pareció la mejor opción para que Luffy dejara de insistir y se acostara también en la suya.

Sin embargo, el pequeño no parecía dispuesto a rendirse, pues nada más entró en la estancia se dirigió, sin dudarlo, hacia donde Zoro estaba tumbado, situándose sobre él y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Zoro dio un respingo, pero no apartó a su capitán. Por mucho que se contuviera, su deseo de poseerlo y estar con él seguía latente. En ese momento, dormir abrazado a él no le parecía tan mala idea. Menos que eso era nada.

Pero Luffy no estaba tan dispuesto a conformarse con eso, y pronto las manos del pequeño comenzaron a recorrer el pecho de Zoro, colándose entre el _yukata_ que ninguno de los dos se había quitado aún, acariciando esa cicatriz que lo adornaba. Sus labios tampoco se quedaron atrás, y pronto acompañaron esas caricias con suaves besos repartidos por el cuello del espadachín.

Incómodo al sentir que la excitación comenzaba a invadirle, Zoro detuvo a Luffy, sujetándolo por la cintura y elevándolo sobre su cuerpo.

- Estate quieto – se quejó, aunque con un tono poco convincente. Luffy desvió la mirada con un puchero.

- No quiero.

- ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan insistente? – preguntó Zoro, irritado.

- Porque quiero estar con Zoro – luchando contra el agarre que lo mantenía en el aire, Luffy consiguió alcanzar los labios de Zoro, depositando sobre ellos un suave y casto beso mientras miraba al espadachín con un brillo suplicante. – Zoro… -la necesidad en su llamada era palpable, y el espadachín ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Agarrando con más fuerza la cintura de su capitán, invirtió los papeles, tumbando a Luffy sobre la cama con brusquedad y situándose encima de él. Aprovechando el quejido que emitió el pequeño por el golpe, invadió su boca con certera pasión, dejando al moreno sin aliento. Por muchos esfuerzos que realizara Luffy para seguir el ritmo de la lengua que recorría sin piedad su cavidad, no pudo conseguirlo, pues Zoro demostraba maestría en ese beso, jugando con la lengua del pequeño antes de soltarla para acariciar sus labios. Notando que Zoro comenzaba a desvestirle, obligándole a sacar sus brazos de las mangas del _yukata_, Luffy se dejó llevar por el sinnúmero de escalofríos que le recorrían en ese momento. Las manos de Zoro no dejaban ni un centímetro de su piel sin acariciar, sin quemar, mientras que su lengua no le daba ni un respiro en su boca.

Realmente había enfadado al espadachín.

- Te advierto una cosa, Luffy – susurró Zoro con una voz engañosamente tranquila al oído del moreno. – Esto lo has buscado tú. Como vuelvas a dormirte no tendré piedad.

Y Luffy dibujó una sonrisa desafiante en sus labios. No quería que Zoro tuviera piedad con él.

Deseando participar en el encuentro de sus cuerpos, Luffy comenzó a desvestir a Zoro, abriendo su _yukata_ y dejando su pecho a la vista. Imitando al espadachín, empezó a acariciarlo mientras buscaba con sus labios los del Zoro, fundiéndolos en varios besos húmedos antes de que Zoro abandonara ese juego y comenzara a deslizarse por la piel de Luffy con cortos y rápidos besos que sirvieron de paso para llegar a su destino.

Atrapando entre sus labios uno de los pezones del pequeño, jugó con él en su boca mientras dirigía sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Luffy, acariciando su ya excitado miembro sobre la fina tela que vestía. Comenzando a notar que el placer le inundaba, Luffy agarró el cabello de Zoro, acariciando su cabeza mientras intentaba sofocar sus gemidos. Y es que el efecto del alcohol aún estaba presente en él, y todas esas sencillas caricias le provocaban una sensación tan ardiente y necesitada como la primera vez que el espadachín le tocó de esa manera.

Zoro, notando cómo su miembro comenzaba a latir con impaciencia, dejó su juego en el pecho de su capitán y continuó su recorrido hacia abajo. Retirando la ropa interior de Luffy y apartando la molesta tela que cubría las piernas del pequeño, Zoro cogió su miembro con una mano y lo dirigió hacia su boca, lamiendo al principio la punta de manera traviesa antes de recorrer con su lengua toda la extensión, provocando que Luffy comenzara a gemir sonoramente. Con un ritmo desesperadamente lento, Zoro comenzó a introducir todo el miembro de su capitán, consiguiendo que éste arqueara su espalda y se dejara llevar por la placentera sensación que le causaba la boca del espadachín. Pero pronto necesitó más, y utilizando la mano que sujetaba la cabeza del espadachín empezó a instarle a aumentar el ritmo. Con una sonrisilla, Zoro accedió a la silenciosa petición de su capitán mientras presionaba con dos dedos los labios del pequeño, pidiéndole entrada.

Luffy sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer, así que sin cuestionárselo permitió que Zoro metiera esos dos dedos en su boca, y comenzó a lamerlos y saborearlos a conciencia. Sin embargo, el rápido ritmo que ahora llevaba Zoro sobre su miembro le hacía perder la concentración, obligándole a cerrar los ojos cada vez que una oleada de placer le recorría. Sentía que su final estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Y no era así como quería terminar.

Sintiendo los tirones de Luffy sobre su cabeza, Zoro supo lo que el pequeño le quería decir. Con cuidado, abandonó la labor que estaba realizando en la entrepierna del moreno para comenzar otra igual de intensa en sus labios, besándolos con pasión mientras abrazaba a Luffy. Esos dos dedos que el pequeño había lubricado acariciaban ahora su entrada, delineando pequeños círculos que hacían a Luffy suspirar, antes de comenzar con su tarea.

Introduciendo uno de los dedos, Zoro intentó calmar la incomodidad del pequeño con un suave beso en sus labios. Sabía que a Luffy no le dolía, pues era de goma, pero aun así esa intromisión le resultaba bastante extraña, daba igual cuántas veces la hubiera vivido. Sintiendo las manos de Luffy acariciar su espalda, arrastrando la tela hacia abajo, Zoro juntó su pecho con el del pequeño tanto para facilitarle la tarea como para disfrutar del contacto con la suave y ya humedecida por el sudor piel del pequeño.

Cuando el espadachín notó que la entrada del pequeño ya estaba bastante dilatada, introdujo un segundo dedo, sin olvidar ni un instante el trabajo que realizaba en la boca de Luffy. Tras unos minutos de caricias y besos apasionados, Luffy comenzó a seguir el ritmo de los dedos con su cadera, y Zoro, sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar más, se dispuso a penetrarle. Sacando ambos dedos del interior del moreno, rompió el beso y colocó ambas manos en las piernas del pequeño.

- Levanta la cadera – pidió en un susurro, deleitándose con la imagen de Luffy

El pequeño rápidamente concedió el deseo de Zoro, pasando una de las piernas alrededor de su cintura para mantener el equilibrio. Ayudándose de una mano, Zoro posicionó su miembro en la entrada del pequeño, e inclinándose nuevamente sobre Luffy, comenzó a introducirlo, despacio y con cuidado.

Arqueando la espalda a causa de la extrañeza y el placer que le causaba la intromisión del peliverde, Luffy alzó los brazos al cielo como un mudo pedido para que Zoro le abrazara. Y el espadachín, más que gustoso, tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos mientras se hundía por completo en su interior. Con las respiraciones de ambos agitadas, esperaron unos segundos en esa posición, disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos y de su aliento impactando sobre la piel del contrario. De repente, Luffy buscó los labios del espadachín, mordiéndolos con suavidad antes de desplazarse hacia su oreja y jugar con sus aretes.

- Zoro… - susurró desesperado. – No quiero esperar más, por favor.

¿Autocontrol? ¿Cuidado? Esas palabras perdieron sentido para el espadachín, cuya mente había quedado completamente en blanco tras la declaración de Luffy. Sin pensarlo, soltó a Luffy, empujándole sobre la cama y obligándole a rodear su cintura con ambas piernas mientras empezaba a embestirle a un ritmo considerablemente alto. Luffy arqueó la espalda y abrió los ojos con fuerza, pues desde la primera embestida Zoro había logrado alcanzar el punto en su interior que tan loco le volvía. Y es que el espadachín conocía su cuerpo al milímetro, se había encargado de ello todas y cada una de las noches apasionadas que habían compartido hasta el momento.

Los gemidos del pequeño no se hicieron esperar, e intentando canalizar todo el placer que comenzaba a quemar su sangre y su cuerpo, agarró con fuerza los brazos de Zoro, los cuales estaban apoyados a ambos lados de su cabeza. Sentir las uñas de su capitán clavadas en ellos, al contrario de lo que cupiera esperar, excitó aún más a Zoro. Con más fuerza todavía embistió una y otra vez ese cuerpo que se derretía bajo él, comenzando a jadear al mismo ritmo que Luffy.

Sintiendo sus sentidos completamente ofuscados por el mar de sensaciones y sentimientos que desataba en él su capitán, una parte de la mente del espadachín recordó que debía atender la más que hinchada erección que lucía el cuerpo del pequeño. Con dificultad, pues Luffy sujetaba sus brazos con mucha fuerza, consiguió situar una de sus manos sobre ella, comenzando a frotarla al mismo ritmo desenfrenado con el que penetraba una y otra vez su cuerpo.

Sabiendo que su final estaba cerca, Luffy luchó por incorporarse, buscando con necesidad los labios de Zoro. Y éste, al darse cuenta del suplicio por el que estaba pasando el pequeño para lograr su objetivo, pues el placer provocado tanto por las fuertes y certeras embestidas como por veloz y excitante masturbación apenas le permitían mantener el control sobre su cuerpo, accedió a su deseo, atrapando esos sabrosos y húmedos labios, saboreando la boca escondida tras ellos. Y ese beso, sumado a todas las demás sensaciones que invadían al pequeño, provocó que Zoro sintiera un líquido cálido y espeso sobre su mano al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Luffy pronunciar su nombre con un fuerte gemido que quedó enterrado en su boca. Y las contracciones que acompañaron al orgasmo del pequeño, apretando deliciosamente su miembro, hicieron que el espadachín sólo aguantara algunas embestidas más antes de acompañarle, gruñendo igualmente el nombre de Luffy en medio del beso que seguían manteniendo.

Con sus cuerpos aun estremeciéndose, ambos cayeron sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad y bañados en sudor. Con dificultad, Zoro se separó del cuerpo del pequeño, llevando la mano que aún estaba bañada por la esencia de Luffy a su boca, limpiándola con su lengua. Cuando terminó su tarea, abandonó despacio y con cuidado el interior de su capitán, dejándose caer a su lado mientras abrazaba su cintura para atraerlo hacia él. Exhausto y con los ojos ya cerrados, Luffy consiguió corresponder ese abrazo, acurrucándose entre los brazos de Zoro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ne… Zoro… - murmuró adormilado. Zoro acarició la cabeza del pequeño, esperando a que continuara. - ¿Me puedo dormir ahora?

Zoro reprimió una carcajada, realmente su adorado capitán seguía siendo un niño.

- Duerme – le susurró con dulzura al oído, conteniendo sus ganas de besar todo su rostro.

- Zoro… - volvió a insistir el pequeño, con la voz cada vez más apagada.

- Duerme tranquilo, Luffy.

El pequeño pareció no escuchar esas palabras, pues se limitó a apretarse aún más contra el espadachín, quien gustoso le abrazó con más fuerza.

- Este es nuestro primer año nuevo juntos.

- Lo sé.

- No quiero que sea el último…

La caricia de Zoro sobre la cabeza del pequeño cesó, pues el espadachín tembló ante las palabras de su capitán.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó, preocupado. A saber qué idea loca se había alojado en la cabeza del pequeño.

- Quiero celebrar este día siempre contigo, porque así me aseguraré de que estés otro año a mi lado.

La risilla del pequeño hizo sonreír al espadachín.

- Estaré a tu lado siempre que quieras, Luffy. No te abandonaré.

- Lo sé, porque si lo haces te patearé el trasero.

Zoro contuvo un suspiro desesperado, Luffy siempre lograba acabar con el momento.

- Duérmete ya – gruñó en voz baja.

- ¿Mañana estarás a mi lado? – la voz de Luffy ya era apenas audible, el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse por completo de él.

- Estaré aquí mismo, abrazándote.

- ¿Y pasado?

- También.

- ¿Y pasado? – repitió.

- Siempre, Luffy – gruñó el espadachín exasperado. – Ya te he dicho que siempre estaré contigo.

- Zoro… - el espadachín no se molestó en preguntar. El alcohol también hacía que su capitán se volviera hablador cuando tenía sueño. – Gracias por estar aún a mi lado.

Zoro suspiró, esta vez de cansancio. Con suavidad, reanudó las caricias en la cabeza del pequeño, enredando la mano con su pelo. No respondió, pues sabía que si lo hacía, Luffy continuaría hablando y no se dormiría nunca.

Cuando la respiración del pequeño se normalizó, Zoro se separó levemente de él, contemplando su rostro. Incluso dormido, la suave sonrisa que se había instaurado en él después de su apasionada noche perduraba, dotándolo de ternura. Despacio y con cuidado de no despertarle, Zoro posó sus labios sobre esa sonrisa. Fue un simple acercamiento, un mero contacto que el espadachín sentía necesitar. Y tras prolongar ese contacto durante varios segundos, el espadachín volvió a separarse y a apretar la cabeza del pequeño contra su pecho. Sonriendo también, cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a dormirse mientras sentía los latidos del calmado corazón de su capitán rebotar contra su peño.

- Gracias a ti por elegirme – y su susurro se perdió en la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche.

_Gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado._

_Gracias por regalarme, un año más, tu sonrisa._

* * *

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

_Una de las cosas que me he preguntado desde que escribí las dos frases finales ha sido: ¿las pensó Zoro... o las pensé yo?_

* * *

**EXPLICACIONES:**

1) ******Osechi Ryouri.** Según leí, es la comida típica de Año Nuevo en Japón. Como quería centrarme en las tradiciones de este país (y no me dio tiempo a buscar más xD), lo añadí en la cena. En sí, está compuesto por diversos platillos, cada cual con su significado. Los que nombré en el fic fueron estos:

**Kamaboko: **Simboliza el sol naciente (por su forma).

**Kobumaki: **Proviene de yoro"kobu" = ser feliz

**Namasu: **Significa paz y tranquilidad.

**Kurikinton: **Significa fortuna y éxito.

**Onishime: **Significa energía y esperanza.

2) **Zoro-suke.** Franky llama así a Zoro en el especial _One Piece: Glorious Island_. A pesar de que (personalmente) no es un especial bueno, me hace mucha gracia escuchar a Franky con su peculiar forma de hablar llamar a Zoro de ese modo. Por tanto, me apeteció incluirlo en este fic como un guiño a ese especial que sirvió como introducción de Film Z.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ~ Agradecería vuestros comentarios, cualquier opinión positiva o negativa será bien recibida, y cualquier cosa que queráis decirme yo la leeré y os responderé ^.^

* * *

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2014!**


End file.
